Sooyoung
Choi Soo-young (born February 10, 1990), commonly known as Sooyoung (수영), is a South Korean actress and singer. Sooyoung made her singing debut in the Korean Japanese girl group, Route 0, which was active from 2002 til 2003. After that, she became a member of Girls Generation in 2007, as a supporting vocalist and lead dancer. In her acting career, Sooyoung is well known for her roles in My Spring Days, The 3rd Hospital and Dating Agency Cyrano. In October 2017, it was reported that Sooyoung didn't resign her contract under SM Entertainment with plans of focusing mainly on her acting career. In November 2017, Sooyoung signed a contract with Echo Global Group, for their management. Her future activities with Girls Generation remain in question. Early Life Sooyoung was born in Gwangju, Gyeonggi Province, South Korea into a wealthy family on February 10, 1990. She has an older sister, Choi Soo-jin, who is a musical theatre actress. Her parents are Moon So-hee and Choi Jungnam. Sooyoung graduated from JeongShin Womens High School (Korean: 정신 여자 고등학교) in 2009. On February 15, 2016, Sooyoung and her fellow SNSD member, Yuri graduated Chung-Ang University both with degrees in Performing Arts and Theatre as well as Lifetime Achievement Awards. Sooyoung and Yuri were created ambassadors for their university in May 2014. Career Sooyoung was discovered on SM Casting System via the 2000 SM Open Audition. She then auditioned for the 2002 Korea-Japan Ultra Idol Duo Audition and won first place, subsequently Sooyoung was sent to Japan and debuted as a member of the duo Route θ, alongside Marina Takahashi. The band released three singles: "Waku! Waku! It's Love", "Start", and "Painting", and 3 B-Sides : Go Go Happy!!, Kimi Ni Ae Ta Kara (君に会えたから) and Onna No Ko Magic (女の子マジック). The group was later disbanded in 2003. Sooyoung came back to Korea and underwent training until she began her career as a member of K-pop girl group, Girls Generation in 2007. Taking her roles as a supporting vocalist and main dancer in the group. Sooyoung sang the song Kkok with Kwon Yuri for the series, Working Mom. Featured on The Blue's song, Feeling Only You with Tiffany Hwang and sang the song Wild Flower, which was used as My Spring Days' OST. In terms of singing, Sooyoung's vocal range is E3-A5. Sooyoung co-wrote the song, How Great Is Your Love? with Jenny Hyun, which was put on Girls Generation's album, The Boys and collaborated with Seohyun and Yuri to write the song, Baby Maybe for The Boys album. In February 2017, Sooyoung revealed that Girls Generation's comeback for 2017, would be in the second half of the year. As an actress, Sooyoung is well known for her roles in My Spring Days, Dating Agency Cyrano and The 3rd Hospital, she has gained recognition as an actress and was considered the best actress in Girls Generation by Oh Ji Ho for her role in The 3rd Hospital. Sooyoung has won several awards for her acting pursuits such as Excellence Award for her role in My Spring Days and The New Rookie award for her role in The 3rd Hospital. In October 2017, Sooyoung alongside fellow Girls Generation members Tiffany and Seohyun, didn't resign her contract under SM Entertainment for their management. Shortly after, she removed 'Girls Generation' from her Instagram page, leaving fans to speculate that she has no plans of continuing as a member of Girls Generation member. Though, whether or not she will continue as a group member has not been officially confirmed. Personal Life It was announced in January 2014 that Sooyoung is dating actor, Jung Kyung Ho. The two became accustomed to seeing each other regularly as they attend the same Church. Profile * Name: Choi Soo Young (최수영) * Stage name: Sooyoung (수영) * Birth place: Gwangju, Gyeonggi-do, South Korea * Nickname: ShikShin (Food God), NaSoo (Interrupter), Fun Loving Princess, Cheerful Princess, Lively Princess. * Birth date: February 10, 1990 * Horoscope: '''Aquarius * '''Blood Type: O * Height: 170 cm (5'7") * Weight: 48kg * Position(s): '''Lead Dancer, Supporting Vocalist * '''Education: Jungshin All-Girls High School * Languages: Korean (Fluent), Japanese (Fluent), English (Basic), Chinese (Basic) * Religion: Christianity * Hobbies: Watching Movies, Internet, Food * Favorite Artists: Craig David, TLC, Morning Musume, CHEMISTRY, S.E.S, BoA * Favorite Actors: Tsukamoto Takashi, Fujiwara Tatsuya, Sean Penn, Jang Seo Hee * Speciality: Japanese, Dance, Acting * Favorite time: Shower time * Favorite color: Black * Favorite fashion: Chic Style, Hotpants and Onepieces * Motto: "Let's not procrastinate" * Roommate: Taeyeon & Yoona (Old Dorm), * Personality: '''Compassionate, happy to help, bright, optimistic, funny. * '''Name Meaning: '''Soo-young means 'outstanding glory' in Korean, when spelt the alternative way, Su-yeong, it means 'Swimming.' Discography Soundtrack/ Collaborations * 2005 Inuyasha OST – "I am" (Korean ver.) * 2008.08.14 Working Mom OST ''(#1 Please! (Yuri, '''Sooyoung)'' * 2009.05.14 The First Memories (#1 Neomaneul Neuggimyeon) (Tiffany, Sooyoung) Works Movies * 2008.11.27 Hello Schoolgirl - Jeong Da Jeong Television * - 2008.05.30 Unstoppable Marriage - Soo Young * 2009.04.27 MBC ‘Fantastic Duo’ (with Kim Jae-dong) - MC * 2009 We Got Married * 2012 The 3rd Hospital - Eujin * - 2013.07.16 Dating Agency: Cyrano - Gong Min Young Music Video * 2009.12.15 Seoul (Seoul City Promotional Song) Radio *- 2008.02.03 Reckless Radio - DJ Commercials *2004 Anycall *2010 Biotherm *2013 Double M Gallery Sooyung debut.png Sooyung 2014.png Sooyung 2013.png Sooyung 2012.png Sooyung 2011.png Sooyung 2010.png Sooyung 2009.png Sooyung 2008.png Sooyung 2007.png Category:SNSD Member Category:Dancer Category:Rapper